This invention relates to new and useful improvements in shower curtain holders.
In the usual bathtub and shower combination, curtains are often provided along the outer side of the tube. Water usually escapes from a space between the front edge of the shower curtain and the wall since it is difficult to hold such front edge close to the wall. This is due to the ring support of the curtains at the top and also due to billowing movement of the lower portion of the curtain because of the rising heated air.
Some attempts have been made to hold the curtain in a fixed position, such as by using a plurality of clip members or the like secured to the wall and arranged to be connected to the shower curtain. Such a structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,303,502. This structure, although effective in holding the curtain in place, is inconvenient in its use in that each time a person wishes to shower, all the clips must be fastened and unfastened. This type of structure and others intended for the same purpose are not only inconvenient to use but are expensive to manufacture.